


Ferris Wheel

by Doitlikeagreaser



Series: Archieverse Scenes as Romeo and Juliet Ships [2]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe, Awkward Dates, Canon Era, Episode: p03e03: Chapter Twenty-Three: Heavy Is the Crown, F/M, Ferris Wheels, First Kiss, Gen, Getting Together, Goodnam! Bencutio babey!!, M/M, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doitlikeagreaser/pseuds/Doitlikeagreaser
Summary: Verona's annual fair, displaying all sort of different contraptions from the Enlightenment comes to town, posing a perfect opportunity for Mercutio to hang out with Benvolio. Unfortunately, that also means Benvolio's annoying cousin, Romeo tagging along. And Romeo's girlfriend.
Relationships: Juliet Capulet/Romeo Montague, Mercutio/Benvolio Montague
Series: Archieverse Scenes as Romeo and Juliet Ships [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779349
Kudos: 20





	Ferris Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this for a friend; if you like this, please drop a kudos! Comments are much appreciated, but please keep it positive/constructive!

In Verona, there was an annual fair, displaying all the different inventions created during this time of Enlightenment. Mercutio wanted to bring Benvolio along, but the elder Montagues wanted them to bring Romeo along, so they reluctantly agreed. Mercutio had planned to lose him as fast as they could so they could enjoy the evening by themselves. But of course Romeo wanted to bring Juliet, so losing him would be easy. At least the Montagues and Capulets were on good terms now that they found their children were married. 

"Funnel cake?" Mercutio offered Benvolio, completely ignoring the younger people. Benvolio agreed, and Mercutio bought a cake for himself, and one for Benvolio. 

"Don't we get one?" Romeo whined. 

"You want something, you pay for it," Mercutio replied, handing off the cake to Benvolio, who thanked him and tried to give him some money to pay him for it, but Mercutio pushed it back to him. "Trust me, you do not need to pay me for that, it's my treat."

"But they--" 

"Bennie, you are an exception, you don't pay for anything," Mercutio said, patting him on the back. "Now, let's check out what this fair has to offer."

* * *

Someone had built a new device for the annual fair, and Mercutio wanted to try it out. It looked like a water wheel, but much, much bigger and instead of water, the wheel had small carts for people to ride in. Since there was room enough for two people per cart, he wanted a partner to go up with. Romeo was too much of a coward to go with him--that and his wife was distracting him--so Mercutio was flat-out begging Benvolio to go on. 

"Please? It'll be fun!" Mercutio said, wrapping his arms around his friend. Benvolio tensed up. He had figured out a long time ago that he liked Mercutio, but evidently either the other boy had no idea or was being extremely cruel about it. Benvolio never did anything about it, thinking he might feel awkward going out with a person who didn't know who their biological family was. 

"I don't know how safe that thing is, what if it breaks?" Benvolio asked, looking up at the machine with some fear. 

"The man told me, it's perfectly safe!" Mercutio replied, hugging him tighter, "And the lights in the dark are so pretty!"

Benvolio had to admit he was right about it looking very pretty all lit up. "Oh, all right, just as long as you don't swing the cart."

"I won't," Mercutio said, "I promise." 

Once on the contraption, Benvolio was impressed by the safety measures taken, including a bar going across their laps so they wouldn't fall or jump out. The two of them had to sit fairly close to each other, since the cart was only so big, and Benvolio wasn't sure if he loved it or hated it. 

When they got to the top of the ride, the contraption stopped to let a few more people on, and Mercutio smiled. "Don't you dare swing it," Benvolio warned. 

"I won't," Mercutio said, laughing and making the cart shake a little. 

Benvolio looked at the view. He could see Romeo trying to impress Juliet by hitting a mallet to hit a target, and was failing miserably. He shivered. "It's a little cold up here." 

Mercutio simply put his arm over his friend's shoulder with a cute and not unkind smile. "Is that better?"

Benvolio nodded, staring into his eyes. He couldn't breathe. Mercutio leaned forward, and Benvolio pulled away quickly. "Wait. There's something you need to know." 

Mercutio raised his eyebrows expectantly. "What's wrong?"

"I... I wasn't... always me, I... wasn't always a Montague," he said finally. "I got adopted when I was really young. I don't know who my parents are." Benvolio could feel his whole body tensing up for the inevitable rejection. Wasn't it weird for him to not know? 

Mercutio smiled, hugging his friend a little tighter as a substantial breeze blew by, causing the little cart to rock a bit. "That's alright," he said, and Benvolio instinctively huddled under his arm as the wind blew by. "I mean, you're a Montague now. I think I would hate you if you acted anything like a Montague. And if it isn't insanely obvious at this point, I really like you." 

Benvolio's eyes lit up. "I like you, too, Mercutio."

Mercutio leaned over again to kiss him, and this time, Benvolio didn't pull away. When Mercutio tried to pull away, Benvolio pulled him back for another one, even as the wheel started to move down to the ground. 


End file.
